In the field of semiconductor devices or manufacturing semiconductor components, e.g. so called press-fit power diodes, it is known to use solder layers to electrically connect a semiconductor chip or die.
For example, from U.S. Pat. No. 8,350,378 B2 A diode, e.g., a press-fit power diode for a rectifier in a motor vehicle, is known which includes a semiconductor chip which is connected to a head wire and a base via solder layers. A plastic sheathing, which is situated at least in the chip area and includes a plastic sleeve, enables a hard casting compound to be used and establishes a mechanical connection between the base and the head wire and forms a housing together with the base. An undercut, which extends into the casting compound, and a gap between the sleeve and the edge of the base achieve a compact design. Bevels provided on both sides enable the diode to be pressed into the rectifier from two sides.